


safehouse

by mothmiilk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha Ryan Haywood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ray Narvaez Jr., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Knotting, Trans Male Character, fluffy sex, this is just me listening to soft music and writing porn, trans!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmiilk/pseuds/mothmiilk
Summary: Ray had a handle on his heat. He was able to control it, always had since he first presented. He knew weeks before the first symptoms came, days before he would have to hide out, and hours before the worst of it hit. It was under control.So why, an hour after the crew arrived at the penthouse after a successful heist, were his cheeks heating?





	safehouse

Ray was unbelievably pissed.

He had a handle on his heat. He was able to control it, always had since he first presented. He knew weeks before the first symptoms came, days before he would have to hide out, and hours before the worst of it hit. It was under control.

So why, an hour after the crew arrived at the penthouse after a successful heist, were his cheeks heating?

Ray knew it wasn't a result of the adrenaline. He was a sniper, the adrenaline of killing was long gone. It was something he simply did now, didn't think twice as he took down cop after cop (never any civilians, though). So the only logical thing it could be is his heat is early, and coming on fast.

And the only other omega in the crew, Michael, wasn't here to smell it in the air and quickly lead him away.

Usually, the two omegas would bring the other to their designated safe house right as the smell hit the air. Michael had done it countless times for Ray, dragging him away from the two alphas in their group and keeping him safe somewhere far away from anyone else. Keeping him fed and keeping his toys clean. And Ray had done the same for Michael.

But of course, Michael was on break with his wife, and alpha, Lindsay. Of course, Jack and Gavin, their two beta's, couldn't smell it and drag him away.

And of course, he collapsed in front of Ryan of all people.

"Ray?" Ryan asked, crouching down next to him. Ray moaned in pain and let out a sigh, clutching his stomach. "Ray, are you- oh."

Ryan sniffed the air.

He growled and clenched his fists.

"Michael isn't here," Ray gasped. "I need- I need to get to the safe house. The one-"

"Do you want me to get Jack? or Gavin?"

No. No no Ray didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want anyone else. He trusted Ryan he needed Ryan _he wanted Ryan_ -

"No," He grabbed onto Ryan's hand. "I want you to take me, please dude. I trust you."

Ryan groaned.

"Okay, okay I've got it." Ryan tucked his arm under Ray's and slowly helped him up, hand resting on Ray's side for support. They made their way through the penthouse, avoiding anyone else and slowly, getting to the garage.

Ray was gently placed inside Ryan's car before he knew it. His seatbelt was buckled, and the car turned on. When his eye's focused back finally, they were driving quickly, a scarf over Ryan's nose, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

It would only get worse for them from here, wouldn't it?

But Ray didn't trust anyone else but Ryan and Michael. He couldn't. Not even the rest of his crewmates. They didn't know how to deal with heat. Didn't know how to keep him from starving and getting lost in his mind.

The only other time Ryan had helped Ray with his heat, was when Ray first joined them.

_His cramps were getting worse. He needed something. Anything. Just to get the pain to stop. His bedroom door opened, and the smell engulphed him._

_Alpha._

_'Ray?' Ryan's voice flooded the room. It had only been a month since moving into the crew's penthouse, but Ryan always comforted him. Always was near and safe and there._

_'Please,' Ray gasped. 'Please.'_

_He hadn't gone to the safe house. No one had known he was an omega. He thought his heat wouldn't be bad._

_Ryan lent a hand, kissed his forehead, and quickly left._

_As he drifted to sleep, he heard the groans of an alpha in the room next door._

After that experience, Michael quickly found out he was an omega, and his heats from then on out were held at the safehouse.

Ray moaned lowly, forcing the memory away. Ryan had been kind, helped Ray quickly then left just as quickly. It hadn't been much, but since then, Ryan had been in his heat fantasies. Since then, Ryan's smell was stuck in his brain. Since then, he loved Ryan.

"We're here," Ryan said, dragging Ray out of his thoughts. His heat had lulled for the moment, so as his door opened, he denied the hand offered by Ryan.

"I've got it for now," He said as he stood slowly, making his way towards the safe house. It was right under Mt. Chiliad, the cool air filled Ray's lungs as he sighed. He unlocked the front door and slowly walked in.

Most of their safe houses were small, intended for only one or two people to hide out for around a month. They had many scattered along the area, and few states away just in case. This one, however, had been recently converted for a heat-house. First for Michael, and now for both of them. He knew exactly where the bedroom was, knew exactly where his nesting materials would be, and knew exactly what he wanted to do next.

He face planted into the bed.

Ryan laughed softly from the bedroom door.

"Do you need anything else?" Ryan asked, lingering at the door. Ray turned around onto his back, arms splayed out beside him.

"Not currently. I'll need to nest soon but I can handle that."

"Do you... need me to stay? You know, for food and cleaning and such."

Ray bit his lip.

It would be extremely hard on Ryan to stay. Watch an omega in full heat and contain himself. He didn't want to bring that upon the alpha. But without aid, he wouldn't eat or clean and wouldn't rest.

"You don't have to."

"You need me to, correct?"

_Need Ryan._

Ray nodded slowly.

"Then I'll stay."

Ryan was so unbelievably kind.

"I leave you to your uh... nesting, I guess. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

Ray smiled.

"Thank you."

With that, Ryan closed the door behind him. Ray sighed and sat up slowly. His heat was still in a lull, so he needed to nest soon before it hit full force.

His stomach tightened.

Alright, so he needed to do it now.

Ray stood up slowly. He tore the comforter off the bed before throwing it back on. Better, less made. He smiled as he walked towards the closet. Inside, pillows and blankets and some of Michael's hoodies. He grabbed his favorites of each, tossing them haphazardly onto the bed.

He then immediately jumped onto the bed.

A warm buzzed flowed through his veins as he curled up into a loose ball. His head was fuzzy, blankets and pillows surrounding him tightly.

It felt... wrong though. Something was missing. But he had Michael's smell, the familiar warmth that had helped him through many before. A friendly smell that made him safe. So he should be fine! He had his blankets and pillows and warmth, but he was still... missing something.

He needed an alpha.

He needed _his_ alpha.

_Ryan._

"Ryan!" He called. He was panicking. He felt wrong and off and way, way too warm.

The door opened slowly.

_Alpha._

"You okay?"

"I need- I need, I don't know Ryan I-"

Ryan's jacket draped over Ray's shaking body slowly. He breathed in deeply, and everything was okay. Everything was okay.

"Please stay," Ray mumbled when Ryan moved to leave the room again. His hand grabbed Ryans, squeezing tightly. He hated feeling this weak, hated feeling needy but he needed Ryan to stay.

"I don't know if I can handle myself much if I do stay."

"I don't care," Ray said. He gently pulled on Ryan's hand, pulling him towards himself. "I want you to stay. I want you."

Ryan hummed softly in his throat. It made Ray feel warm, feel safe, feel wanted. His mind raced with alpha, alpha, alpha as Ryan laid down slowly next to him, bringing Ray close to his chest as he pressed his nose to the brunette's hair and breathed in deeply.

"Thank you," Ray whispered. Ryan hummed in response. He smelled like everything good in the world. He smelled like rainy Sundays in a coffee shop. He smelled like sunsets on a beach. He smelled like the feeling after a good heist and the breeze on a rooftop as he looks out his sniper.

_Alpha._

"Ray," Ryan whispered.

_Alpha._

"Ray."

**_Alpha._ **

Hands gripped his hips tight, and only then did he realize he had been rutting against Ryan's side, letting out soft puffs of air and whispers of Ryan's name and title. He flushed deeply.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," He said, shoving his head into Ryan's shoulder.

"It's fine," Ryan replied. "I just." He took a deep breath. "Do you want to? I can help. If not I can contain myself for a bit longer. Whatever you need."

_Whatever you need._

Ryan was his favorite person in the world.

He nodded slowly, hands clutching Ryan's shirt tightly. God, he wanted nothing more.

"You need to use your words, Ray."

Ray whined, but the hands on his hips tightened again.

"Please," He said, mumbling against Ryan's neck.

And then, lips were pressed against his own, a hand cradling his neck as Ryan pressed deeper, and harder, and stole Ray's breath away in an instant. Ray's hands found their way to Ryan's hair, tangled his fingers between the strands and kissed him as his life depended on it.

Ray was absolute, head over heels, in love with Ryan Haywood.

His back pressed against the bed as Ryan turned him over gently, Ray's legs squeezing Ryan's hips as they wrapped around the alpha. Ryan held him softly as he kissed down his jaw, then his neck. Hands crawled up Ray's shirt, leaving faint red trails as nails pressed down.

Warmth spread through Ray quickly, soft moans surrounding the room around them that fell from his lips, combining with low growls and hums from Ryan that filled their ears. Ryan bit Ray's neck, purple blooming under his lips and Ray arched his back, hips pressing forward against Ryan.

"You're perfect," Ryan whispered. His hands slowly trailed to Ray's sweatpants, playing with the hem, thumbing his hipbones. They were quickly discarded along with his boxers. Cold air hit Ray's clit and he ached. He ached for Ryan, for his knot, for the feeling of fullness and completion.

Ryan's tongue slid through Ray's folds, kissing his lips, avoiding where Ray needed Ryan to be.

“Don’t worry,” his lips brushed against Ray as he spoke, lips glistening with Ray's slick. “I’ve got you.” His voice was heady. His eyes slipped shut.

Ray's clenched both hands into fists at the top of Ryan's head, greedy in grasping fistfuls of dark blond hair. Ryan growled in reply, a low, filthy sound that had blood rushing past Ray's ears, leaving him dizzy in its aftermath. His tongue slid over Ray's pussy recklessly, suckling, kissing, pulling, and nipping at his flesh.

Ray looked down at Ryan. He felt his chest contract as flickering tingles seemed to spread from his heart to the tips of his limbs. Ryan's eyes were still shut, cheeks rosy pink, brows relaxed; he was desperately enjoying this.

Ray needed to be filled. Now.

He pulled at Ryan's hair, slowly dragging him back up to his face. Ryan was panting, hands shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide.

"Ryan," Ray whispered. "Just fuck me already."

Ryan growled deep in his chest, almost ripped his pants off, and slowly pressed the tip of his knot against Ray's pussy.

It was hot, so unbelievably hot. Ray could already feel it pulsing against his lips. He pressed his hips forward, just needed Ryan.

And finally, Ryan pushed himself into Ray.

"So tight, so perfect," Ryan whispered, filling Ray inch by inch, kissing his forehead, then his nose, then his lips as he finally bottomed out. Ray practically sobbed, feeling the knot already starting to swell.

"I love you," Ray whispered. He hadn't meant to say it. Didn't want what he truly felt to be slipped so easily past his lips towards the direction of the man they were meant for. But it happened.

And when Ryan cradled his head with both hands, softly kissed his lips, treated him delicately, as if he could break at any given moment, and said it back, Ray's life filled with light.


End file.
